The Inu Club
by AnimeBaby2007
Summary: Discontinued Basically The Breakfast Club Inu style. Kagome the miko plays the princess, Inuyasha the hanyou plays the criminal, Miroku the monk plays the jock, Sango the demon exterminator plays the basketcase, and Shippou the fox yokai plays the brai
1. Chapter 1 Saturday Detention

AN: Konichiwa! This is my first fanfic to publish so I hope you like it. If you've never seen "The Breakfast Club" the story should still make sense. Anyways any questions or comments I'm happy to accept and by the way even though it brings a tear to your eye, I DON'T own Inuyasha or any of the ideas or story line from "The Breakfast Club". Well enough of this read and enjoy!

Chapter 1- Saturday Detention

The young girl moaned as they pulled up to the school. "Are you positive you can't get me out of this." She looked at the older woman with pleading eyes.

"Sorry, your parents have said that when u break the rules you have to face the consequences." The older woman lectured, as the young woman smashed her head against the dashboard in defeat. "Here's your lunch." The older woman said handing her the neat silver lunch box her parents brought her from Peru.

"Thanks Kaede." She said opening the door. How could she be mad at someone who was just following orders? She waved as she shut the luxury car door. Turning she faced he school, her deep brown eyes were wide with horror at the thought of spending an entire Saturday up here. Letting her dark auburn hair cover her eyes she walked into the school.

The boy held his head high. Though his eyes held a different emotion than pride. He looked out the window at the approaching building…. School. He had never really hated it before but coming in on a Saturday was just not on his things to do list.

"Miroku, don't worry about it." The older man looked at the younger one. "Don't think that what you did was anything disgraceful because it wasn't." He gave Miroku a small smirk. "Back when I was your age we messed around like that all the time."

Miroku stared straight-ahead nothing Mushin said was going to make the day any better. He pulled at his robes just for something to mess with. Mushin noticing the tension stopped talking and brought Miroku around to the front of the school. Miroku gave a small smile to Mushin as he climbed out of the old truck. He grabbed his lunch and headed into the school. Never looking back.

"Shippou, if anything like this ever happens again I swear your father and I will skin you alive." The small fox cub winced at his mother's raised voice. "Are you listening?" She said even louder and fiercer.

"Yes ma'am." He said his eyes glued to the floorboard.

"Good, now get in there and make the best of this time." She said staring holes into her son.

"But we're not supposed to study or practice anything. We just sit and wait for the day to be over." Shippou said trying to reason with her unreasonable request.

"Well you find a way to make it happen. Now get your ass in there." She said hitting the unlock switch on her door. The small fox scurried from the car and went into the gray building.

She looked out the window. Her long bangs shielding her eyes from the rest of the world. "Fuck them. No one pays attention anyways." She thought to herself. She continued to stare as they turned into the parking lot of her high school. She smiled to herself: a creepy insane kind of smile but still a smile.

She hadn't even realized the car had screeched to a stop until her back once again made contact with the seat. Apparently some "asshole" had just walked out in front of their car. She shrugged and opened the door. She attempted to wave goodbye but the car sped away as soon as the door even began to shut.

She shrugged and shook her hair so that even more of her face was covered. Then proceeded to follow the "asshole" that walked in front of their car.

He proceeded to walk not caring that he was just nearly road kill. His long silver hair waved behind him. "Yup. This is gonna be a great fucking day." He yelled as he opened the school doors. Laughing as he made his way to the library where he usually spend his Saturdays.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting the Inmates

AN: Okay! I'm only going to say this once… I work so don't expect my updates to be on a regular schedule. I'm going to try to update at least once a week but if I can't its because of a good reason so if you jump on my back be prepared for me to jump on yours! Well, now that that is said and done let's get to the story! Enjoy!

Chapter 2- Meeting the Inmates

Kagome made her way into the library. She was the first one there so she sat in the chair closest to the exit as possible. The first person she saw come in was a guy she knew, kinda. He was dressed in his normal monk clothes and carried his staff with him. Miroku Houshin was his name. He saw Kagome and smiled and she felt relief in the pit of her stomach.

Miroku noticed the miko as soon as he walked in. He flashed her one of his smiles before heading over to her. Her pointed to the chair next to her and she shrugged. He set him lunch at his feet and took his seat. "Kagome, right?" He asked her.

"Yeah, and you're Miroku, correct?" He nodded and they both relaxed. "At least I'm not the only one who doesn't belong here." Kagome whispered to him.

"Yeah, right." The monk said with a gloomy face.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing." Miroku said flashing her one of his charming smiles. One she knew too well. The one she used to fool Kaede and her parents with millions of times before. But she let the subject drop. Even if she had spoken to the boy a few times before didn't make them soul mates so she had no right to pry into his business.

"Well if it ain't the princess of preps and the king of the spiritual jock team." A loud voice rang out. Both Miroku and Kagome looked up to see a tall boy with silver hair and cute dog-ears carrying a small boy by the head underneath his arm.

"Very funny, Takahashi. Why don't you leave the kid alone now." Miroku said as a statement more than a question.

"You gonna make me, monk?" Inuyasha challenged, however he did let the boy go and watched as he ran to a seat. Inuyasha laughed as walked over and he pulled out two chairs. He sat in one and kicked his feet up in the other. Miroku glared at the half-breed. The two had never really been on "good terms".

As everyone was watching Inuyasha, Sango felt it best to make her entrance now. She opened the doors and let them slam behind her. Then ran to the seat in the back of the library. Everyone turned to stare at her. When she sat she faced away from the front so that no one could see her face. Not that they could anyway with all of her hair covering her eyes.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Inuyasha teased. Sango turned and hissed at him.

"Freak." Kagome whispered and Miroku laughed.

"What? And you're any better than she is?" Inuyasha turned on Kagome.

"Yeah, so what if I am?" Kagome asked defiantly.

"Feisty are we?" Inuyasha laughed. "I bet you've never been to one of these things before." He said stretching out his arm to show off the room.

"Have you?" Shippou squeaked.

"Have I?" Inuyasha laughed, "Kid, I own this place."

"You don't own shit." Miroku commented. "You're just some lazy ass criminal who can't stay out of trouble."

"Well if I can't stay out of trouble I wouldn't be lazy now would I?" Inuyasha smirked as Miroku turned away from him.

"Just who do you think you are?" Kagome yelled at him.

"Why I'm Inuyasha Takahashi. And who are you _Princess_?" Inuyasha said walking over to Kagome. His smile grew even larger when she winced at being called princess. He sat on the table and leaned over her.

"I'm K-Kagome Higurashi of course!" She managed to stumble out. She tried to maintain her composure as Inuyasha towered over her.

"Is that so?" He smiled.

"That's enough." Miroku yelled rising from his chair.

"Alright fair enough." Inuyasha raised his hands in a mock surrender. "But don't you worry, I got you guys for the rest of the day." He smiled as both Miroku and Kagome's faces paled.

Inuyasha took his seat right as the principle walked in. "Well I see you all have gotten acquainted." His voice dark and hard.

"Why yes we have, Naraku. Thanks for noticing." Inuyasha shot back.

The principle narrowed his eyes at the hanyou. "You all have eight hours." He said looking at his watch. "My office is right across the hall so any fooling around is ill advised." He glared at all of them to make them understand.

"Excuse me." Kagome said raising her hand. "I know this is detention but I don't think I should be in here." She said making a face of disgust toward Inuyasha's direction. Naraku looked at her with a cruel glare.

"You'll be wherever the hell I tell you to be. And that goes for all of you!" He yelled. "Now. We're going to try something new." He walked to the back of the room and began handing out sheets of paper and pencils. "You are all going to write a one thousand word essay on who you think you are." He stopped in front of Inuyasha. "And when I say essay I mean essay. Not one word repeated a thousand times. Do I make myself clear Mr. Takahashi?"

"Crystal" Inuyasha responded in a robot voice.

"Um excuse me sir is this a grade?" Shippou asked. Naraku ignored the boy and continued to speak.

"This is not meant to be social time either." He said turning onto Miroku and Kagome. The two nodded in understanding. "And maybe you'll all be able to decide whether or not you would like to ever return to detention."

At this point Shippou stood up and begin to speak. "Sir if that's the answer you're looking for then no. Well at least for me that is. I-"

"Sit down Kitsune. I never told you to speak." Naraku replied harshly and the poor boy sat back down. "Now you will not speak, you will not sleep, and you will not move from these seats! Is that clear?" Naraku yelled.

"Yes sir." Came the reply from three voices.

"Takahashi! Are we clear?" Naraku asked forcefully.

"Roger dick." He said giving him a thumbs up. Naraku glared but turned to leave. He opened the door to where is stayed open on its own and went into his office.

"Well what should we do first?" Inuyasha asked with a mischievous grin and everyone but Sango sweat dropped.

AN: Well that's it for this chapter. Sorry everything's so short but I promise I'll make it longer. Well I'm out for now. Please review and I will update as soon as my schedule allows me.

Lots of Love

Maru!


	3. Chapter 3 Loose Screws

AN: Hey guys I'm back! Thank you to those of you who reviewed. Devils-only-one, crazyblondie, KishLover123, anime-lover-forevever2007, and Vmpkity; I love you all! Well now that I've expressed my thanks we can get onto the next chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 3- Loose Screws

Sango stared at her hand. Nobody had said anything for a while so she got bored and started staring at her hand. "Wow, my nails are getting long." She said to herself. She then placed her hand in her mouth and started biting her nails off.

Kagome turned around after hearing the disgusting sound of someone biting their nails. Yes it was that loud that everyone in the room had turned to stare at Sango in the back. Sango glanced up when she felt their gaze upon her.

"Hmm?" She asked before biting down again.

"You know if you keep eating your hand you're not going to be hungry for lunch. Inuyasha commented. Sango simply bite another nail and spit it at him. Kagome, Miroku, and Shippou had already turned around not wanting to see anything more. Inuyasha noticed the tension and decided to make it worse. "Hey geek why don't you go shut that door."

"But we're not supposed to leave these seats." Shippou said quietly.

"Well we can't have any fun when Naraku is checking us out every two seconds." Inuyasha smirked. "Come on, shut the door and me and old monk here will get the miko impregnated."

"Go to hell!" Kagome screamed!

"Shut up!" Naraku screamed from his office. "Don't make me come in there." He looked back to his paperwork. "Pricks." He mumbled.

"Why don't you just go jump off a bridge somewhere." Miroku shot at Inuyasha. "Its not like anyone would miss you. You don't even count at this school. No dreams or goals just go fuck yourself!"

"Oh but I do have goals." Inuyasha said sincerely, "I wanna be just like you. I'm thinking all I need is a sutra and a lobotomy and I'm all set." Miroku glared.

"He's just doing it to get a rise out of you. Just ignore him." Kagome piped.

"Sweets." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked up with a glare, "You couldn't ignore me if you tried." He gave her a smile and she shot him a shot of her middle finger. "Why? I'm seeing finger gestures from such a pristine miko."

"I'm not that pristine." Kagome huffed.

"Oh really." Inuyasha walked around the table so he stared into her deep chocolate eyes. "Are you a virgin?" He asked and his smile widened when she blushed. "I bet a million bucks you are." He paused expecting her to say something but when she remained silent he continued his interrogation. "Have you ever been felt up? Under the blouse, above the bra, begging to God your parents don't walk in? Or how about this… Under the skirt, over the panties, blouse unbuttoned?" Kagome tried to look away but his gaze followed hers and she found herself staring deeper into his amber orbs.

"That's enough, Takahashi!" Miroku said standing up to face Inuyasha. "Leave her alone!"

"That's what I thought." Inuyasha said giving the girl a look of disgust, before moving to face Miroku. "Now what did you want monk?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Why do you have to bother everybody?" Miroku asked standing toe to toe with Inuyasha.

"Bother? I'm helping her." Inuyasha said in his sincerest voice, "I would expect you to know the difference." He said pushing Miroku in the shoulder with his index and middle fingers.

"If we weren't in school I'd waste you." Miroku threatened.

"Is that right?" Inuyasha asked with a dead voice.

"Yeah it is." Miroku said watching him go back to his seat.

"Well I'd sit down if I were you since Naraku's about to leave his office." Miroku's faced paled and he quickly sat down. As if he had seen the future, Naraku walked from his office glared at his students then walked away from the door. Inuyasha listened to his footsteps for a while before he laughed an evil smile and jumped from his seat.

"Monkey business is ill advised!" Miroku called after him. Inuyasha turned and screwed up his face to look like Naraku's.

"Young man! Have you finished your paper?" He mimicked the principal. Then made his way to the door.

"Uh… The door's supposed to stay open." Shippou tried to convince the delinquent.

"Takahashi?" Miroku called, "Leave it alone!"

"Stop Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha pulled a screw from the door and threw it the back of the room.

"Very funny, now fix it" Miroku yelled as the door slammed shut.

"What? Do I look like a genius to you?" Inuyasha questioned as he reached his chair and sat down.

"No you look like an asshole now fix the door!" Miroku said raising his voice.

"Pleas fix the door." Shippou chimed.

"Fix it!" Kagome screamed at him. Inuyasha however just sat with a smile on his face as his inmates screamed.

Meanwhile… In the hallway, Naraku pushed the button on the fountain and was immediately refreshed by the cool liquid. He stood and opened the fire alarm door using the glass as a mirror to fix his tie when voices reached his ear. The monk, miko, and fox cub were all screaming something about a door as the hanyou yelled for them all just to shut up.

Naraku slammed the door shut and ran to the library to find the door closed. He felt the blood rush to his head as he opened the door and entered the room. "What in God's name is going on here?" He demanded, "Who closed that door?" He looked at each face.

"I think a screw fell out sir." Inuyasha said innocently.

"Give me the screw Takahashi!" Naraku yelled walking over to the boy.

"I don't have it." Inuyasha said honestly.

"You want me to rip it out of you?" Naraku asked threatening.

"I don't have it sir. Screws fall out all the time the world's an imperfect place." Inuyasha continued as the principal's face turned another shade deeper in red.

"I'm sorry sir but who would want to steal a screw?" Kagome asked.

"You watch it missy!" Naraku turned on her. "And you!" He said facing Inuyasha again. "The next screw that comes out is gonna be you." He turned to walk away.

"Fuck you." Inuyasha said.

"Excuse me?" Naraku said turning back to him.

"F-U-C-K you." Inuyasha replied.

"I'll see you next Saturday." Naraku said.

"Good." Inuyasha smirked.

"And the one after that."

"Well how about the one after that but any farther than that I might have to check my schedule."

"Good! Cus its gonna be filled!"

"Well aint that just grande!" Inuyasha mumbled.

"You want another one!" Naraku asked. "If you don't watch it I'll have you the rest of your natural born life. Which by the way would be a good thing. I'd be doing society a favor." Inuyasha looked down at his feet. "You done? Cus I'll keep going. You want another one?"

"Yes." Inuyasha responded.

"Good you got it."

"Good!"

"And another!"

"Cut it out!" Kagome screamed! Inuyasha looked at the girl who was almost in tears begging him to stop.

"You done?" Naraku asked.

Inuyasha gave one more glance at Kagome before continuing, "Not even close."

"One more, another?"

"How many is that?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Seven." Shippou said holding up the seven fingers he had counted with.

"Now that's eight." Naraku said.

"Excuse me sir but it's seven."

"Watch it you." He turned on Shippou. The boy's face paled as he shut his mouth.

"Two months I got you. You're mine." Naraku said glaring at Inuyasha. Inuyasha stared at the floor and Naraku turned to leave. He grabbed a chair on the way out to prop up the door.

"Sir the door is way too heavy." Inuyasha commented. Naraku ignored him and placed the chair in front of the door and let go. The door slammed and the student could hear Naraku cursing from the other side. All but Sango snickered at this. She was off in her own world drawing at the moment.

Naraku opened the door. "Houshin! Get over here!" Miroku's smile quickly left his face as he rose from his seat.

"Hey! How come Miroku gets to leave his seat! If he gets up we all get up! It'll be mutiny!" Inuyasha yelled as Naraku instructed Miroku to move the bookcase in front of the door. Miroku fell trying to get back in the door and Kagome and Shippou snickered.

"Wow. Very clever sir but what if there's a fire? " Inuyasha questioned. "I don't believe blocking a fire exit and endangering students' lives is a very smart decision at this point in your career sir!"

Naraku's eyes widened in thinking about this. "What are you thinking?" He questioned Miroku. "Get this thing out of the door way!"

"Well you know the do have fire exits at both ends of this room to ensure a safe-"

"Show Mr. Dick some respect." Inuyasha said cutting off Shippou before he could finish his sentence.

"Get to your seat." Naraku yelled at Miroku. "I expected more from the top monk." Miroku sat down glaring hole into the table in front of him.

"If I hear one sound out of this room to where I have to come back in here… I'm cracking skull." Naraku threatened before leaving.

"Well that takes care of the door." Inuyasha smiled amused with how thing turned out."

"You really must be a loose screw." Kagome shot at him.

"No, that's the loose screw." Inuyasha said pointing at Sango who was shaking her head over her drawing.

"What are you doing?" Shippou asked her. Sango looked up with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm making it snow!" She giggled and everyone turned away slowly.

"Okay maybe she is the loose screw." Kagome sighed. "Now what?"

"Party." Inuyasha smiled

"Great." Kagome, Miroku, and Shippou all said at the same time. However it wasn't an excited great at all more like what the hell did I get myself into great.

AN: Well that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed it. I tried to make this chapter longer. Well if you like it review or if you have any ideas let me know. Well I'm off to bed now. It's late and I have to work tomorrow.

Lots of love,

Maru!


	4. Chapter 4 From 9 Until Lunch

AN: I'm am soooooooooo sorry for taking so long on this chapter. I've been really busy. Please forgive me! But anyways I'm going to make this chapter really long for guys for making you wait. Love you all and on with the story. Enjoy.

Chapter 4- From 9 until Lunch

Inuyasha moved from his seat to the counter and grabbed on of the books sitting there. Sango got up and sat behind the statue looking around every once in a while to see what the others were doing. Kagome stared at Inuyasha as he began to rip the book apart. A small gasp could be heard from the table.

Inuyasha looked up at the young fox demon that had made the gasp. "T-t-that's school property." He stuttered. Inuyasha ripped out another page.

"Yeah it is. Your point?" Shippou gulped.

"N-nothing."

"The point is you should stop." Miroku snapped.

"You know you're kinda sexy when you're angry." Inuyasha teased.

"Oh grow up." Miroku said with a look of disgust. He then turned and began to gaze at Kagome. Inuyasha put the book down and pulled out a drawer from the card catalog. Kagome was still watching him in a half dream state.

"Uh, your lover wants your attention." Inuyasha said looking into her deep brown eyes. She snapped out of her gaze and glared at him. Miroku also shot him a look before speaking.

"So… You grounded tonight?"

"Not sure."

"How come."

"Well my parents leave everything in everybody else's hands. So really it's up to Kaede." Kagome sighed. "And besides even if I do anything it wouldn't matter. It's not like either one of them give a shit about me anyways."

"HA!" A loud laugh came from the back of the room. Miroku looked up at the girl and smiled. She had taken the words right from his mouth. The girl shifted uncomfortably under everyone's gaze. She opened her mouth to say something but blew up her bangs instead.

"Shut up!" Kagome yelled at the girl.

"Oh you're just feeling sorry for yourself." Miroku said as a way to stand up for Sango.

"Well if I didn't no one else would." Kagome spat.

"Would you like more cheese with that wine?" Miroku asked.

"Monk." Inuyasha called hopping over the rail to face him. "Do you get along with your parents?"

"My parents are dead." Miroku said in a way that sent chills down Sango's spine. She peaked around the statue to gaze at the prince of the school. He had a hard look about him but Sango only saw the faults of his façade.

"Well, then whom do you live with?" Inuyasha asked as if he was somewhat interested.

"Mushin." Was all Miroku said.

"Well do you and "Mushin" get along?" Inuyasha said staring down at Miroku whose eyes had been glued to the floor.

"Well if I saw yes then I'm an idiot." Miroku said looking up at the amber orbs that glared at him.

"You're an idiot anyway. But if you say yes then you're a liar too."

Miroku followed Inuyasha as he tried to walk away. "Alright, let's go. I'll take you down right now."

"Oh really." Inuyasha said facing Miroku.

"Yeah. Two hits. I hit you. You hit the floor." Miroku glared. Inuyasha laughed and gave Miroku a push who in return grabbed Inuyasha's wrist. He wrapped the hanyou's arms behind him and smashed his face to the floor.

Inuyasha hadn't even struggled. "I don't wanna get into this with you man." Inuyasha said while his face was still against the floor. Miroku released the hanyou's arms and pushed on his back to stand up.

"Why not?" Miroku asked in a half cocky half pissed off voice.

"Cus I kill you." Inuyasha said once he was standing again. He turned to Miroku while going on with his reasoning. "I'd kill you and your fucking parents would sue, and it'd be a big mess and I don't care about you enough to do it."

"Chicken shit." Miroku said as he moved back to his seat. However his head snapped back when he heard the sound of a blade being unsheathed.

"Say hello to my Tessaiga." Inuyasha said in a cocky voice.

"That peace of scrap metal can't do shit." Miroku said after seeing the blade. It looked too old and beat up to even cut paper.

"I bet that thing can't cut paper… Wet." Shippou and Kagome snickered at the remark. However Sango shuddered at the sight of the sword.

"You think so?" Inuyasha smirked as the piece of scrap metal took its true form as the large sharp looking fang.

"Whoa!" Shippou exclaimed, "That thing would castrate you!"

"Shut up!" Miroku snapped. "Let's finish this right now. You leave Kagome and me alone. We're not freaks like the rest of you so don't try to drag us down with you!"

Shippou looked hurt at the statement, Sango just hmphed and looked bored, and Inuyasha put on a pouty face to mock them. Kagome however glared and stood.

"Who said I needed you to speak for me, Miroku?" She said hands on hips. Miroku stared at her.

"Do you want him to try and fuck you?" Miroku said hinting at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smiled, "That's right princess. Come to daddy."

"You're nauseating." Kagome said chunking her pencil at him.

"Well it seems to be to your likings."

Kagome huffed and stormed across the room. Inuyasha went back to his seat pulled out a cigarette and match. Kagome turned and watched him as he struck the match and lit not only his tobacco but shoe as well. Miroku had already gone back to his seat after being told off by Kagome and was folding a sheet of paper in a paper football. Kagome moved back to her seat; eyes never leaving Inuyasha.

Inuyasha feeling her gaze let the flame grow a little larger before putting it out with his hand. Sango watched with boredom before returning to her manga she had found on one of the shelves. Shippou, being the brain he is, was trying to write his essay. Just then the door opened. A demon with long dark hair walked in with a trashcan.

"Hey Shippou. How you doing?" He asked blue eyes looking at the younger demon.

"Your dad work here?" Inuyasha asked. Shippou shook his head violently at the comment. "Oh Kouga!" Inuyasha called. The demon stopped at the library office door and faced the delinquent. "How does one become a janitor?"

"You want to be a janitor?" Kouga asked in disbelief.

"No, I want to know how one becomes a janitor. See Miroku here was interested in the career of custodial arts." Miroku's smirk vanished from his face. A look of embarrassment replaced it.

"Oh really." Kouga began. "You think I'm just a lowly servant for you to piss on." He paused. "Well… Maybe so but after following shit heads like you around for twenty years I've learned a few tricks." Sango smirked. She had always liked Kouga. "I read you notes." Kagome's eyes widened. "I go through your lockers…" This time Inuyasha was the one to spas. "I listen to your conversation… You don't know it but I do. I am the eyes and ears of this here constitution."

He laughed at the teens' horror, glanced at his watch and widened his grin. "By the way…" he added, "That clock is twenty minutes fast." All eyes went to the clock.

"Shit!" Shippou exclaimed. And Kouga's laugh could be heard from down the hall.

Inuyasha leaned back and closed his eyes. "I thought you were told not to sleep." Miroku shot.

"Yeah, well there's lots of thing I'm told not to do."

"Fucker." Miroku muttered. He returned to his game of paper football while Kagome rested her head on her hand. Sango continued drawing and Shippou decided that a nap might reproduce thinking power to write his essay. In a matter of minutes all the teens were asleep in their own dream world.

Naraku having not checked the "pricks" in a matter of hours rose from his seat and walked across the hall. He paused at the door hoping to hear some noise that he could blame on them. However he heard nothing. Furious, he opened the door. All the student were sprawled on the tables asleep. He stared at them for a few moment before summoning his deepest meanest growl.

"Wake up!" No one moved. 'Okay time for a different approach.' Naraku thought to himself. "Who has to use the lavatory?" Five hands shot into the air. "Be back in your seats in five minutes." Five bodies ran from the chairs into the hall. "No running!" Naraku screamed. "Damn kids." He said waiting for them to return. Five minutes later everyone but Inuyasha was in their seat.

"Where is Takahashi?" Naraku questioned.

"Right here Dick." Inuyasha said grabbing Naraku by the shoulders. The principal nearly wet himself due to shock. How had the little bastard gotten behind him without him knowing; he wondered. He shrugged off the thoughts and began to speak.

"You have thirty minutes till lunch. I believe you can stay in control of yourselves for that long." He said glaring at Inuyasha.

"Right oh!" came Inuyasha's voice.

"Yes sir." Came the reply from another three.

"And what about you missy." Naraku said turning on Sango.

"Eep!" She squeaked before slamming her head to the table.

"She doesn't speak sir." Inuyasha spoke up.

"Nu uh." Came Sango's muffled voice from the table.

"Whatever." Naraku said turning to leave. "Thirty minutes." The library door slammed and once again the teens were alone. And for the first time all day everyone in the room seemed content; and it lasted thirty minutes.

AN: Okay no flames for me making Kouga the janitor. He gets to be the one who fucks over Naraku later so just wait for it. Anyways I hope you like this chapter and once again I'm really really really sorry for making you guys wait. Thank you for all your reviews and stick with me. I promise to update as much as I can.

Love you all

Maru


	5. Chapter 5 Lunch

AN: I know you all hate me and have a right to. To tell you the truth I'm even disappointed in myself. I always said I'd never be the kind of writer that leaves you hanging for months but looks like I did it anyways. Oh well nothing I can do about it now so once again I'm sorry. Now read and enjoy!

Chapter 5- Lunch

"Alright that's thirty minutes for lunch ladies." Naraku said entering the library.

"Here?" Miroku questioned.

"Yes here."

"Well I think the cafeteria would be a more suitable place for-"

Well I don't care what you think, monk."

"Um Naraku." Inuyasha interrupted. "Can I get some milk over here?"

"We're very thirsty sir." Miroku added.

"I have a low tolerance for dehydration." Kagome said sincerely.

"It's true sir. I've seen her dehydrated. It's pretty gross." Naraku looked at the kids like they were out of their teenage minds.

"It's alright sir I'll go get it." Inuyasha said rising from his seat.

You sit your ass back down." Naraku barked. "You think I was born yesterday? You stay. You." He said pointing to Miroku. "And…" Miroku pointed to Kagome begging the man would let them go. "You." He said pointing at Sango who was faced away lost in thought. "What's her name?" Naraku asked. "Wake her up."

Sango's head snapped around realizing someone was speaking to her. "This isn't a rest home missy." Naraku said still pointing at her. "There's a coke machine in the teacher's center give those two your money and they can get you a drink." Miroku walked around collecting money while Sango stood at the door. Shippou ended up paying for Inuyasha as well. Naraku followed Sango and Miroku out of the library then stormed into his office.

The two walked down the hall in silence. Miroku had seen the girl around before but this was actual contact, and he wasn't sure he was ready. However ready or not he began to speak to the basket case. "So… What's your poison?" She looked confused for a moment. "What do you drink?" He clarified, as she remained silent. "Okay… Forget I asked." He said after a few more moments of silence.

"Sake." She said in a dead tone.

"Sake? When do you drink sake?" He began interrogating.

"Whenever." She said walking faster to stare him in the face.

"A lot?"

"Tons." She said with a giggle.

"Is that why you're here today?" She shut her mouth and didn't utter a sound. "Why are you here?"

"Why are you here?" She snapped back at him. Miroku looked away before beginning to answer her question.

"Well… See the head monk and Mushin didn't want me exert myself with training. See the future of the local temple rests on my shoulder and I can't be getting rid of all my energy in case there is an emergency. Of course the other monks depend on me so I have no say on what I do. I just have to follow the head monk's orders…" He paused looking at her.

"Yeah… That's very interesting now why don't you tell me why you're really here." She said giving him a glare. "I can't believe the bastard just flat out lied to me thinking I would buy that shit. What a jack ass." Sango thought to herself as Miroku sighed.

"Forget it." He said lifting his hand as if to wave her. "I shoulda known she wouldn't have bought it. She's not a ditz like the other whores I date." So they continued down the hall in silence. Each leaving the other to their own thoughts.

"Say Kagome." Inuyasha said, getting the priestess' attention. She glanced over as if half interested. "You wanna see this picture of a guy with elephantidus to the nuts?" Kagome's face scrunched up with disgust before she turned away. "Oh Kagome? Would you ever consider dating a guy like this?" She gave him a look asking if he was out of his mind. "I mean if he had a great personality and a nice car… Oh course you'd probably have to ride back 'cus his nuts would ride shotgun."

"Can't you just leave me alone?" She whined.

"How do you think he rides a bike?" Inuyasha pushed.

"You know where I wanna go?" She said changing the topic.

"Just drop it." Shippou said cautiously to Inuyasha.

"Have you ever been laid?" Inuyasha asked Shippou.

"I wanna go to Paris." Kagome said to herself.

"Of course I've been laid!" Shippou said defensively.

"Name?"

"She lives in Canada. We met at Niagara Falls. You wouldn't know her."

"Ever done anyone here?"

"Shhh." Shippou whispered nodding in Kagome's direction.

"Oh you and Kagome."

"What?" Kagome asked now aware that she was involved in their conversation.

"Nothing!" Shippou exclaimed. "It's nothing. We'll talk about it later."

"No! I wanna know what you're talking about." Kagome demanded.

"Well Shippou here says that in the numerous number of girls in the Niagara Falls area that he and you are riding the hobby horse." Inuyasha stated matter-o-factly.

"Little pig!" Kagome said starting to get very upset.

"I didn't! He's lying!" Shippou shouted.

"Oh so you weren't motioning to Kagome." Inuyasha questioned.

"No… Well… I… You know he's lying!" He looked at Kagome for help but she offered him no sympathy.

"Were you or were you not motioning to Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Its… Its only because I didn't want her to know that I'm a virgin." He admitted with his face brightening to a pinkish tint.

Kagome smiled. "Why didn't you want me to know you were a virgin?" She asked walking over and placing herself beside him.

"Because its my business. Its my personal business." He said his voice cracking.

"Well I think its okay for a guy to be a virgin." Kagome said smiling down at him before glancing at Inuyasha whose head was up and jaw was dropped.

"You do?" Shippou squeaked. Kagome smiled before glancing at Inuyasha and nodding.

"Drinks!" Miroku shouted. All three glanced up in surprise to see Sango and Miroku back with sodas for all. The student returned to their seat and lifted their lunches from the floor.

Inuyasha came and sat in between Kagome and Miroku. "So what's for lunch?" He questioned.

"I don't know where's yours?" She asked.

"You're wearing it." Kagome made a gagging noise at his remark. They both turned when they heard the sound of a paper bag being opened. Miroku had already started pulling out his lunch. So far he had pulled out two ham and cheese sandwiches, an apple, a banana, a bag of chips, and a carton of milk. And just when they thought he was done he pulled out a bag of cookies for desert. Kagome went back to her lunch pulling out a traditional bento box and opening it.

She then pulled out a small cup and filled it with soy sauce. Inuyasha sniffed the air curious to see what this strange food was. When he couldn't determine by smell he asked. "Its sushi." She answered him with a bored tone. He looked at quizzically. She giggled. "Ah, raw fish, seaweed, and rice."

"You eat that… but you won't accept a guy's tongue in your mouth?"

"Can I eat?" Kagome asked her smile fading fast.

"I don't know. Give it a try." Inuyasha said and Miroku chuckled at the remark. The hanyou then proceeded to move to another table where the small fox demon sat. "Well… What are we having?" He said taking a seat and Shippou's lunch. He reached in the lunch sack and pulled out a thermal. "Milk?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Uh… No, soup." Shippou said in response trying to take his lunch back only to have his hand slapped away. A loud crunch however caused the entire group to look to the back of the library where Sango was located. She glanced up to see the others staring at her inquisitively. She shrugged and pulled out another three pixy sticks, opened them and placed them on the bread. She then proceeded to take her Captain Crunch and smash it into the bread. After this she put the two pieces together and took her first bite. Seeing that the others were still staring she stared back at them while chewing her bite then swallowing.

Inuyasha turned back to Shippou's lunch. He pulled out a sandwich, an apple, and a small juice box. "Its apple juice." He said pointing.

"I can read." Inuyasha snapped. "Well Shippou this is a very nutritious lunch. All of the food groups are represented. This is my impression of life at Shippou's house." Inuyasha said standing up and walking into the aisle. "Son… How was your day?" He said mocking a father. "Great dad."

Shippou's face went red as he stood up. "My father is dead!" He shouted as tears welled up in his eyes.

Inuyasha stopped dead in his track when the little guy started crying. "Yeah well join the club." Inuyasha spat at him.

"Okay let's see what your home life is like since you can criticize everyone else's." Miroku said maliciously.

"Mine?" He asked to see Miroku nod. "Mine's real simple." He turned away then turned back with a drunken expression plastered across his face. "Stupid, no good, sick son of a bitch…" He turned and changed voices to mimic another person, this time a woman. "You forgot loud and disrespectful." "Shut up wench!" He threw his hand up. "Go make me a turkey sandwich!" He turned again. "Well Sesshoumaru what about you?" Turning. "You!" Turning. "No Sesshoumaru what about you!" He screamed and pretended to fall backward as if hit by a punch.

He glared at everyone to see their reaction. "That's bullshit and you know it." Miroku said when Inuyasha finished.

"What?" Inuyasha questioned him.

"Did I stutter?" Miroku asked as Inuyasha walked over to him raising the sleeve of his shirt. He revealed a large scar.

"This is what you get at my house when you're a half breed. Did I stutter?" Inuyasha said getting in Miroku's face. "But its okay. I don't even count. I could just fall off the face of the earth and no one would know. Remember?" He sneered. "Well you know what. Fuck you!" He backed up walking to the back of the library. "I don't have to take your fucking games!" He screamed throwing books from the tables he passed. He climbed the stairs and sat there taking deep breaths.

"You shouldn't have done that." Kagome remarked.

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know?" They sat there in silence until Inuyasha had an idea.

AN: YAY! I finished! I promise to get the next chapter to you as fast as I can so please don't hate me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter cus it took me a while. But no worries cus you waited a while. Well write me with what you think and please review. Well I gotta go! Love you all!

Maru


	6. Chapter 6 The Locker

AN: Hey all my loyal reviewers! I love you all! Thank you so much for sticking with me even though I wasn't able to update for so long. But I promise it will only get better from here. Oh yeah! Inuyasha and Kagome will be getting together sooner than you think. I might be using the same idea but this is nowhere near the same story. Now enough of my chitchat. Get reading! Love you all please review!

Chapter 6: The Locker

"Hey!" The hanyou called to the group.

"What?" Miroku responded trying to be nicer to the abused half-breed.

"Let's go."

"Where?" Kagome asked standing up and Inuyasha came down the stairs.

"My locker."

Naraku sat in his office eating his turkey sandwich. He reached for the soda sitting across from him. However at that minute the phone rang and the principal jumped spilling the soda all over his papers. "Shit!" He proclaimed loudly.

Picking up the phone he slammed it back down. Whoever the bastard was he didn't wasn't to talk to him. "Mother fucker!" He said leaving his office to get paper towels from the bathroom. He paused momentarily to listen for any disturbances coming from the library. Only soft mumbles could be heard so Naraku proceeded to the bathroom, thinking he would deal with the teens later.

Inuyasha's head peaked out the door as Naraku rounded the corner out of sight. "Come on." He said motioning for the others to follow in the opposite direction that Naraku was headed. They headed down B hall when they came to an intersection between A and B hallway in which Naraku having spilled his soda decided to get a drink first.

Inuyasha motioned for the silently for the others to tread carefully before he moved quickly across the gap. Miroku followed, then Kagome, and Shippou last. They all turned to watch Sango who had remained in the same spot that they left her. "Come on." Miroku mouthed to her. Sango walked slowly across the gap before stopping in the middle of it and glaring down Naraku.

Naraku feeling as if being watched began to turn when Kouga opened the door next to him, scaring him once again. Sango then proceeded to move the rest of the way out of the gap. "Kouga don't scare me like that." Naraku said turning his anger on the janitor.

Kouga had to turn away to stop himself from laughing. "Well if I were you I wouldn't drink so much water." Naraku's face turned beat red realizing that Kouga noticed the soda stains across his groin.

"It's not what you think wolf!" Naraku called at the hysterical demon.

"How much time until Naraku gets back?" Kagome asked Inuyasha matching his stride.

"Dunno."

"Did you know where he was going?"

"Nope."

"So how do we know we won't get caught?"

"You don't. Being bad feels pretty good doesn't it?" Inuyasha said smirking at Kagome who looked at him with frustration.

"Where are we going?" Shippou asked Miroku.

"I don't know?"

"Then why are we doing it?"

"I don't know."

"Then why are listening to him?"

"If you ask me one more question I swear to Buddha that I'll suck you into my wind tunnel." Miroku said annoyed. Shippou shut his mouth and glanced back at Sango who was staring at the back Miroku's head.

"He's cute." She thought to herself. Even if she was crazy she could still feel emotions and this one was new.

"Ah here we are." Inuyasha said when they reached locker 666. The graffiti covered locker squeaked as Inuyasha opened the door.

"OUGH!" Kagome gagged when the door opened. The smell was horrid and the miko wondered how a dog demon could stand it. Even if he was half human he had a sense of smell too.

"That is disgusting." Miroku choked out.

"Sorry my maid's on vacation." Inuyasha said. He himself was disgusted by the smell but it kept out the other stoners who tried to steal his dope. He pulled out a brown bag and began to unroll it. He then took out another brown bag and repeated the procedure twice more. His hand emerged from the bag holding a package of brown looking grass.

"Weed!" Shippou squeaked. "We came here to get that?"

"Yup."

"Put it back, hanyou." Miroku demanded.

"Well I'm sorry you holiness but I don't feel like it." Inuyasha slammed the locker door shut before walking away. Kagome followed not really surprised by the sight she had just seen. Miroku sighed before he too fell into the line.

"Did you know about this?" Shippou asked Sango who just glared at him. "Okay…" Shippou said following the group. Sango moved her hand along the cool metal of the locker. Her hand found the lock that Inuyasha had forgotten to lock. She grasped the lock in between her fingers and smiled before she shoved the lock in her purse. She then skipped down the hall to catch up with the group.

Inuyasha was still ticked that Miroku still felt he had power over him that he forgot to check before he came to another intersection. He turned his head to see Naraku going into a classroom across from them. "Shit." He whispered. Before turning to run the other way. The rest of the group's eyes widened as well. Well all except for Sango.

The student ran for five minutes trying to get away from the principal, but wherever the ran he was right in front of them. Finally the group came to a clearing with to two halls. "Let's go through the gym." Inuyasha said a little out of breath.

"No." Miroku protested. "We need to go through the cafeteria."

"Monk, you don't know what you're talking about."

"No I think you're the one who doesn't know where he's going! Everyway we've been Naraku was there too. Well we're done listening to you!" Miroku said before heading off to the right. Kagome looked helplessly at the hanyou before following Miroku down the hall. Shippou however followed Miroku without hesitation thinking it was the best way to stay out of trouble.

Sango began walking that way but turned to see that Inuyasha just stood there standing. She let out a frustrated scream through sealed lips. "Mne m!" She yelled stomping her feet. Inuyasha snapped out of his daze and followed Sango then passing her. Not long after he was once again leading the pack to a path he prayed he was wrong about. However his prayers were not answered when the iron gate come into view.

"Nice job, Monk." Inuyasha said in a sarcastic tone.

"Fuck you!" Miroku yelled back.

"Fuck you!" Kagome screamed hitting Miroku. "Why didn't you listen to Inuyasha!"

"Now what?" Shippou asked. The group stood in silence before Inuyasha stared at Kagome.

"You listen to the monk, keep your mouth shut, and get your ass back to the library." Inuyasha said taking his weed and shoving it down Shippou's pants. He then turned to look at Kagome once more. "Monk!"

"What?" Miroku responded.

"Take care of Kagome for me." He said before taking her into his arms and giving her a passionate kiss. Kagome tensed at first before relaxing into his grip. Inuyasha the let go of her and took off running.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed. Miroku stared in a state of shock. Sango tugged at his shirt. Miroku shook his head then grabbed Kagome's arm.

"Let's go." He said leading the group to safety.

Once Inuyasha was sure he wouldn't give away the other's location he began singing loudly. "Dance Dance! We're falling apart to half time!" Naraku looked around in disbelief.

"That prick!" He said before taking off down the hallway. He ran following the echo of the hanyou's voice. Inuyasha continued to run the halls towards the gym. Ripping off posters from the walls along the way. He reached the gym and tore the doors open. Finding the equipment from basketball still out he grabbed a ball and began bouncing it. He took two shots before he heard the door open.

"Bingo!" Inuyasha thought a smile crossing his lips.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Naraku screamed more a statement than a question.

"I'm thinking of trying out for a scholarship." Inuyasha stated his cocky smirk held firm across his face.

"Give me the ball." Inuyasha pointed to the basketball in his hand.

"This ball?"

"Yes that ball! Now give it here!" Naraku shouted clearly angry. Inuyasha's grin widened knowing he was on Naraku's last nerve. He acted as if he were about to throw the ball and almost laughed when Naraku flinched. He repeated and did laugh when he got the same result. The he placed the ball down and rolled it to Naraku. Naraku frustrated kicked the ball at the hanyou's head but Inuyasha dodged.

He moved towards the door and Naraku grabbed his arm tightly. Inuyasha winced as the demon's nails went into his flesh.

The door flew open to show Inuyasha being dragged by Naraku. "Get your things." He said flinging Inuyasha forward. "I'm sorry to inform you that Mr. Takahashi will not be with you for the rest of the day. He took it among himself to take a field trip down to the gym."

"B-O-O H-O-O." Inuyasha spelled.

"You just think you hot shit don't you half-breed." Naraku snarled. "Well that's all you are. A lying sack of shit. You think these kids look up to you?" He said motioning to the others. "Well I bet they have something important to them other than pot! Well… Anything?" Naraku waited for Inuyasha to respond.

"I just love your lectures sir, please continue." Inuyasha said pushing as many of Naraku's buttons as possible.

"Just like you love that false fire alarm you pulled Wednesday! Yeah false alarms are real funny! What if you fami- What if your hou- What if you dope was on fire?" Naraku finally finished.

"That's not likely sir."

"And why not."

"Because its in Shippou's underwear." Inuyasha said as Shippou's eyes widened with fear, and Miroku snickered.

"You think he's funny?" Naraku turned on Miroku who silenced himself immediately. "That's right. He's funny! Go see him in five years and see how God damn funny Inuyasha Takahashi is then! Let's go!" Naraku said to Inuyasha. The hanyou grabbed his things and began to follow Naraku.

He stopped by Miroku and set a small bag on the table. "For better hallway protection." He mumbled.

"Takahashi!" Naraku screamed.

"Coming sir." Inuyasha walked out the door and the students sat there in silence. Waiting for one another to make a move first.

AN: Yay! I finished another chapter for you! I'm gonna try to update often from now on. I hope you guys liked this chapter cus I had fun writing it. Did you like the hanyou miko action? Well I did! Anyways talk to you guys later… I got homework… Blah… Well please review and remember that questions and suggestions are always welcome. Doesn't mean I'll use them but I'll think about it. Well enough ranting, time to go. Love to all…

Maru


	7. Chapter 7 Locked Away

A/N: Hey everyone! Good to write to you all again. Sorry that I haven't written but my sister is a fucking bitch who needs to rot in hell… Anyways onto the story enjoy…

Chapter 7: Locked Away

"Get in there!" Naraku screamed shoving the hanyou into a small office closet inside the principal's office. Inuyasha walked in with out any sign of emotion. "That is the last time you embarrass me in front of those kids!"

Inuyasha turned to face him with his famous scowl. "You think you're so cool. You're nothing but a little prick. When they're all gone and you forget all about this place and they forget all about you… I'll be there…" He paused and smirked as the teenager's eyes widened.

"Are you threatening me?" Inuyasha said trying to steady his voice.

"Oh yeah." Naraku responded smugly. "And the best part is I can say anything I want to you because no one will believe you. You're a liar and a fucking criminal around here. But later… Later I'll be there to knock your dick in the dirt."

Inuyasha looked up at the principal in a look of terror. Sesshoumaru talked to him this way not the principal. But he knew Naraku would do it. That was perhaps what frightened him the most.

"What?" Naraku taunted. "What are you gonna do bad boy. I thought you were tough. I thought you didn't give a shit. I thought you could take any challenge. Well… Right here!" He said pointing to his chin. "Right here."

Inuyasha had about a million thoughts running through his mind. He could give the principal what he wanted and throw away his life. Not that he cared because he really didn't. But… Why was her face popping up in his head. Her raven hair, chocolate eyes, perfect lips. 'Oh God her lips…' He thought. But why her of all of them? Was it because she wouldn't put out? Because she was the one he couldn't get? Maybe who knew. He sure didn't but he wanted to. 'Kagome' his mouth wanted to scream.

When did she learn to overpower him? Was this love? It sure as hell wasn't lust.

Naraku looked down at the teen who looked deep in thought. "Well!" He demanded as the teen jumped. Coming to his senses, Inuyasha shook his head.

'No. This bastard isn't going to take her away from me.'

"That's what I thought tough guy." Naraku said before walking out the door behind him. "Little prick." He huffed under his breath. More upset that the hanyou hadn't taken the challenge. He locked the door before moving out of his office towards the stairway. 'I'll break that kid yet.' Naraku thought to himself.

Inuyasha sat there still in a daze that he hadn't taken the challenge. He had never back down before but because of her, he could. "Damn miko." He sighed. A smile played across his lips. "You're not getting away from me that easily." He removed his jacket and scarf. "Now to blow the Popsicle stand." He laughed at such a childish line, but it seemed appropriate. Stacking chairs and other things he found around the room he made a tower to the roof.

Carefully he removed the ceiling tile and lifted his body through the hole. He then replaced the tile and started his journey to the library. To her. His little princess. "Kagome you better be ready for this."

A/N: Ya this chapter is more showing Inuyasha actually has emotion. Plus I thought you guys might enjoy it. When I can pry the computer away from my sister I'll write more. Well I gotta go. Love you all!

Maru


	8. Chapter 8 I'm Back

AN: Yay! I'm back! My sister is asleep and the computer is mine! Inspiration is great! Well enough stalling time to get reading! I love everyone who has reviewed. And to answer a question I got everyone is basically dressed the way they are in the show except a little more modernized. I'll try to elaborate more in my chapters. Well read and enjoy!

Chapter 8: I'm Back!

Inuyasha climbed along the top of the ceiling tiles. Mumbling to himself. He tried to make himself less nervous. His mind however wondered to the miko. Her raven hair, her chocolate eyes. Pale skin that was carefully hidden under a green knee length skirt and white sailor blouse. "Prude…" He mumbled. 'Then why do I want her so bad?' His mind questioned him. He was so busy in thought that he didn't hear the cracking of tiles beneath his weight.

"Is it because I- OH SHIT!" he screamed as he felt gravity pull on him.

Kagome whipped her head around at hearing the hanyou's voice. 'How the hell?' She questioned as she heard a loud crash on the second floor of the library. Her mind had been on him ever since he had left a few minutes before. She wasn't quite sure why but he was the only gut she had ever really wanted. Though she wouldn't admit it to herself.

Miroku stood after hearing the crash. His mind had been content on the little box the hanyou had given him earlier. He had opened it to see small charm cards. 'Where the hell did he find these?' He wondered.

Inuyasha stood and brushed the debris from his white long sleeved shirt. His red vest had endured worse he remembered. Walking sown the stairs he saw her face first. Hesitantly he glanced around at the other confused faces before regaining his composure. "Forgot my pencil." He said matter-of-factly.

"God-damn it!" Naraku's voice could be heard from outside the door! His detour to the restroom had been interrupted by the sudden crash in the library. He opened the door to see confused faces staring at him. "What was that noise?" He screamed.

"What noise sir?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Do not play innocent with me you little shits! What was that noise!" Naraku screamed staring each of them down. Inuyasha being shoved under a table very quickly tried to make himself comfortable. He lifted his head only to have it meet the table.

Thud! Miroku suddenly made two quick knocks on the table and Sango dropped her feet from the desk to the floor. And Inuyasha banged his fist on the desk.

Naraku's blood pressure was quickly rising as he looked at all of the students. "What the hell is going on?" He yelled frustrated.

"Sir, we didn't hear any noise are you sure you heard something from in here?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha turned his head from looking at the table to Kagome's skirt. "Thank you God!" he silently prayed. He lace panties entranced him. His head slowly moved toward her most vulnerable place and moved his tongue forward. He slid the panties away and began towards her little mouth.

Above the table Naraku rambled on and Kagome's eyes widened as she felt the hanyou's head in between her thighs. 'Oh God!' She screamed inside her head. She squeezed her thighs together but to no avail. She felt his tongue enter her and she couldn't stop the cry that erupted from her. She quickly began coughing to cover the cry as she kicked her feet wildly underneath the table.

The others knowing something was up began coughing to aide the poor miko. While underneath the table, Inuyasha retreated and was now occupied with stopping the attacking feet from killing him.

Regaining her composure Kagome stopped coughing and looked at the principal. "Was that the noise you heard sir?"

"No, that was not the noise!" Naraku said trying to hide his confusion. "I may not have caught you this time but you can bet I'll get you in the act sooner or later." Sango let a giggle escape as the principal turned his attention on her. "You can bank on that one missy!" He said pointing a finger at her.

Sango only grinned as the principal turned to leave with toilet paper hanging out of his pants and on the bottom of his shoe. The rest of the group held their laughter until the principal had left. Well all except for Kagome and Inuyasha. The miko slapped at the hanyou as he crawled from under the table.

He looked up at her with puppy dog eyes. "You're a pig." She sneered.

"No darling a dog." He corrected her standing up. He moved over to Shippou. "Got my dope?" He asked the fox. Shippou unlatched his belt and pulled the bag from his pants. Inuyasha smiled as the bag was returned to him. "Thank you." He said walking to the back of the library.

"You can't light up in here!" Miroku screamed at the hanyou. Inuyasha simply raised his middle finger to the monk and kept walking. Kagome stared at the hanyou longingly. She glanced at Miroku who shook his head no.

She sat back with a pout on her face. 'Where does he get off telling me what to do?' She questioned. Suddenly she stood up. 'Fuck him. Nobody tells Kagome Higurashi what to do anymore.'

Shippou watched the miko storm off after the hanyou and looked to the monk to what to do. Miroku mouthed that he wasn't going while Shippou mouthed that it was okay.

Sango watched with amusement as the monk was finally going to do something of his own accord. She watched the fox yokai follow the miko. She stared with great interest at the handsome monk. He looked at the others and the back in front of him. And just when she was going to go join him he muttered "Shit."

'So he really is just one in the crowd.' She thought as she watched him get up and go to the rest of the group. 'Oh well… Guess some things never change.'

AN: Yay! Another chapter done and stuff actually happens in this one. And there's gonna be some Miroku and Sango fluff soon! Aren't you happy! Well I gotta go write some more. Promise to update sooner than later! Love you all and if I don't post before December 25th, Merry Christmas! Love you all.

Maru


	9. Chapter 9 High School

AN: Okay thanks to everyone who reviewed, but I need to say something to lalala. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE FUCKING STORY THEN WHY DID YOU READ IT BITCH! And to everyone else did I or did I not say it was the Breakfast Club with the Inu gang playing the characters. I mean I said it in the fucking summary. God I hate stupid people. But to everyone else who enjoys the story thank you for reading because you are who I'm writing for. And to the BITCH who wants original stories e-mail me and I'll send you my other work whore! Well now that that's out of my system read and enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 9: "High" School

Kagome moved to the seat next to the hanyou. "Still think I'm a pig?" Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Of course not… You're a dog." She said returning the smirk with her own.

"Well then, I think you're ready." He said looking up from his work. He took her hand and placed the joint in her palm, but he didn't let go. She looked up to see his amber eyes staring at her. Almost burning into her soul.

'What is going on?' She thought as he leaned in closer to her. 'Oh God he's going to kiss me…' She thought. A blush crept across her pale cheeks as she shut her eyes.

"Hey." A little voice squeaked. Both teens turned away to see the fox yokai standing there.

"Well, well the little guy is her for some big action." Inuyasha said as if nothing had happened. While Kagome still sat with a huge blush plastered across her face. Shippou took a seat and Inuyasha handed him a joint. He then began to roll one for himself. Miroku stood in the shadows not sure what to do. So he just observed.

Inuyasha placed the joint in his mouth and lit the match. He lit Kagome and Shippou's as well. He laughed as Kagome choked on the smoke. However Shippou did everything perfectly. "Have you done this before?" He questioned the fox.

"Once… At a party." He said hesitantly.

"Well good for you kid!" Inuyasha said slapping Shippou's back. Shippou choked on the smoke that he had just inhaled. "How you feel princess?" Inuyasha said looking at the miko. She smiled at him in a goofy kind of way. 'She's already out of it.' He laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Kagome demanded. "I'm doing fine!" She said raising her voice. Inuyasha laughed and turned to look at the monk.

"Want in on the action?" He asked as Miroku came closer.

"Sure, why not." He said in a defeated sort of tone. His face was not a happy one but he took the joint anyway. Inuyasha lit up a match and Miroku snatched it from him. "I can light my own." He said in an annoyed tone. Inuyasha put up his hands in a mock surrender.

"Well, why don't you get us some music." Inuyasha said pointing up to the office on the second floor. Miroku glared and moved to the room.

'What the fuck is wrong with me? Why can't I say no… Damn it!' Miroku beat himself up as he moved to the office and slammed the door behind him. He pulled out an ACDC record and put it on. "Hell's Bells sounds good right about now." He took a seat listening to the music and taking in the smoke.

Sango looked up at the office. 'He hates himself.' She mused. 'Well he should. The least he could do is think for himself.' Her dark eyes watched the monk's figure put his feet up on the desk.

"Yo." The hanyou's voice rang out interrupting her thoughts. She turned with a glare. "You want in?"

"Fuck off." Sango said simply and returned to her thoughts of the monk. She moved to the stairs and began her climb. She moved slowly to the office door. She gave a soft knock.

"What!" Miroku's voice rang out harshly. Sango opened the door and slipped in. Miroku's eyes widened in seeing her enter the room. His thoughts had been on her only moments before. Her long dark almost black hair, her pale skin and her eyes that held so much emotion that was yet to be determined. She was always alone. He wondered why. She was so beautiful why would she pull herself away from the world.

"Did you need something?" He questioned her as she shut the door behind her. She shook her head and returned her eyes to the floor. "Well what's your name?" He asked curious. Though he had seen her around no one had ever been able to tell him her name.

She stood there silently as if not sure what to do. "Sango" She mumbled.

"What?" He asked not quite able to hear her.

"Sango." She said louder. Eyes still glued to the floor.

"Well Sango my name is Mir-"

"I know what your name is." She said matter-a-factly.

"Oh." Was all he said. They sat there in silence not sure what to say to each other. This was not the kind of meeting he wanted to have with her. "You wanna sit down?" He asked her. She looked up with a surprised look in her eyes. She nodded as Miroku pulled a chair out for her. She sat down and for the first time looked him in the eye.

"Why do your eyes look so sad?" He asked her. Her eyes widened and found the floor once again. She sat silently. He lifted a hand and lifted her face to look at him again. Tears welled up in her dark eyes. 'Oh shit!' Miroku thought silently. 'What the hell did I do?' Sango just sat there holding the tears in.

"You wouldn't… Understand." She muttered. She tore herself away from his grip and quickly left the room. She stood against the wall for a while before she sank to the floor and broke down. 'Why does he have this affect on me?' She questioned herself. 'He just asked a stupid question. Its not like he really cares about me or anything.' She thought trying to push away the look on his face when her looked at her. 'He might actually care.' She thought in defeat.

Miroku sat in the room and took in the smoke. 'What am I gonna do?' He thought.

Meanwhile in the Basement…

Naraku opened a drawer and pulled out a file. "Takahashi." He mumbled as he flipped through the papers. "Mental history… Well that explains a lot…" Kouga walked through the hallway and hearing a voice followed it.

'What is Naraku doing in the forbidden files?' He mused. His icy blue eyes found the principal standing right in front of the file cabinet. "Yo, Naraku." He had to suppress a laugh as the great Naraku jumped about three feet in the air.

"Ko-Kouga." He managed to get out. "Wh-what are you doing down here." Kouga smiled as the older demon sweat.

"Oh nothing just cleaning. What are you doing in the files down here?" He said pointing to the file in Naraku's hand.

"O-oh nothing, just a little homework."

"Homework?" Kouga asked. "You know that I have to report anyone who's been in these files."

"Well, can't we just keep this between me and you? I mean we're co-workers."

"Well what are you gonna do for me?" Kouga asked as the principal's eyes widened.

"What do you want?"

"Can I have 100 yen?"

"What?"

"100 yen for the silence." Kouga laughed and slapped Naraku's back. "Just kidding. Now tell me what the hell is going on with you."

Back in the Library…

Kagome took her second joint and let Inuyasha light it for her. She smiled. "Do you have any idea how popular I am? I am so popular. I don't even have to put out because Kaede says I'm above that. Not that I don't want to…" She smiled leaning over the side of her chair closer to Inuyasha. "Oh I want to."

Inuyasha nearly died with laughter. He loved it when girls were so toasted they had no idea what they were telling him. He glanced at Shippou who had his hand in front of his face like he was testing if it were real. So being the nice guy he is… Inuyasha pushed the hand into Shippou's face. The fox yokai fell over and Inuyasha and Kagome laughed even harder.

Sango looked down from the second floor. By now she had regained her composure. She began descending the stairs, when the monk opened the smoke filled office door. Music blared and Miroku started dancing in the most outrageous fashion. Sango looked on with disgust while the rest just laughed it up. He then made a trip around the second story punching things and doing flips. Catcalls came from below and that only added to the stupidity.

Miroku made it back to the office and slammed the door again. He then let out a huge scream that shattered the glass of the office. Sango's palm was on her forehead. 'How did I fall for this stupid bastard?' She asked herself silently. She then moved the rest of the way down the stairs to the desks. She sat down in her spot and placed her head down. 'It will all be over soon' She kept telling herself.

Back in the Basement…

"How did these kids get this bad?" Naraku asked as Kouga gave him another glass of saki. Naraku downed it as Kouga laughed.

"Come on the kids haven't changed you have."

"No! I tried to be a cool guy and they took advantage of everything!"

"Well what would you do if you were 17 years old?" Kouga asked.

Naraku shook his head. "I never dreamed that I was that bad."

"Naraku I can guarantee you were. Hell I was this bad." He laughed.

"Oh be serious." Naraku growled.

"I am being serious." Kouga said pouring himself another glass. "Let me ask you a question. Why did you take this job?" Naraku shook his head so Kouga continued. "You thought it'd be an easy gig. You thought weekends and summers off and went head first in. Then you found out it was real work and that bummed you out. Am I right?"

"Maybe… But what keeps me awake at night is that when I grow old these kids are gonna be running the country. These are the people who are gonna be taking care of you and me."

"Well I hate to burst your bubble but by the way you and these kids hit it off I doubt they're gonna take care of you." Kouga laughed again as Naraku just glared at him. "Come on you gotta look at things through their eyes. You are the enemy." Naraku pondered this for a moment.

"Give me another drink." He said in defeat.

AN: Yay! This chapter was actually long! I'm sorry for the outburst at the top but I really needed to say that. I'm better now. Thank you all for reading. The next chapter will have more fluff and we're finally getting to Miroku and Sango! Well I gotta go. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. By the way if you're idea of constructive criticism is just saying I suck then don't even bother to review because I don't need your shit. So fuck off. Okay back to happy. Well I'll try to update soon. Love almost all of you.

Maru


	10. Chapter 10 For Real

A/N: Gomenasai! I know you don't want to hear excuses so here's the chapter.

Chapter 10: For Real

Once everyone had come down Kagome and Inuyasha moved back to the tables, while Shippou and Miroku sat on the couch. Sango stood in the shadows watching the monk and fox's conversation. Inuyasha pulled out Kagome's purse and dumped it insides all over the table.

"Hey!" She screamed. "You can't go through a girl's purse like that!"

Inuyasha reached in the back of his jeans and pulled out a small leather wallet. Tossing it at the miko he said. "There, we're even." Kagome caught the wallet and shut up.

"So, what's you're middle name?" Miroku asked while he and Shippou laughed.

"You have to guess." Shippou said regaining his composure.

"Uh-"

"Your middle name is Kite… like puke." Sango said moving towards the two boys. "You're 4'0. (A/N: I made him taller for story reasons. Get over it.) You're birthday is March 5. And your Social Security number is 082-56-310…3." She smiled sitting next to Shippou with a grin on her face.

"Whoa." Miroku said astonished. "Are you a physic?"

"No." Sango responded turning to face the priest.

"Well then can you tell me how you know so much about me?" Shippou asked trying to sound annoyed. Sango reached inside of her large hoodie and pulled out a brown wallet.

"I stole your wallet." She said giggling. Shippou jerked the walled out of her hands.

"Great so now you're a thief." Shippou snapped.

"I'm not a thief!" Sango snapped back. "What's there to steal? Two bucks and a beaver shot." She laughed.

"What!" Miroku cried in disbelief.

"It's true I saw it. It's a nude pic. So perverted."

"Well let's see it." Miroku grinned.

Kagome looked up from the pictures to see Inuyasha brushing his teeth with her eyebrow brush. She looked back down in disgust. "I have to remember to throw that away." She thought to herself. She stared again at the girl in the photo. Short black hair cut in a bob style with a red hair band. She wore a black tank top and a black miniskirt with slits all the way up to the seams. Kagome thought a minute. "Yura." She remembered was the girl's name. Flipping through the other girls she noticed that all of them were quite revealing.

She stopped to look at another girl. Long raven hair that reached a little past her waist and chocolate eyes that seemed to pierce the soul. Her pale skin gave her an almost dead look. She though was not as revealing as the other girls. She wore a baggie white blouse the fell loosely around the wrists, and a red skirt the only came up to her knees. "Wow." Kagome thought. "She's pretty." She looked up again to see the hanyou sniffing around her powder. "So are all these girls your girlfriends?" She asked aloud.

"Some." He responded quickly.

"And the others?"

"And the other I just consider."

"Consider for what?"

"If I want to hang out with them or not." He said slightly annoyed.

"You don't believe in one guy/one girl?" She asked innocently.

"Do you." He said turning his amber orbs on her.

"Yeah," she responded looking down to hide a blush, "That's the way it's supposed to be."

"Well not for me." He mumbled.

"Why not?"

Inuyasha searched his brain for a reason. "How come you got so much shit in your purse?"

"How come you got so many girlfriends?"

"I asked you first." Inuyasha said tilting his head and giving his usual cocky grin. Kagome shrugged in defeat.

"I don't know. I guess I just never throw things away."

Inuyasha laughed silently. "Thank God for my quick wit." He thought silently. "Well neither do I." He said matter-o-factly.

"Oh." Kagome said and returned to the picture.

"This has o be the worst fake I.D. I've ever seen." Miroku said string down at the small slab of plastic. "Did you realize you made yourself 65?"

"Yeah, I goofed." Shippou said rubbing the back of his head.

"Why do you need a fake I.D. anyway?"

"So I can vote." Shippou said sincerely and Miroku laughed.

"Wanna see what's in my bag?" Sango asked clutching her purse to her chest.

Shippou and Miroku both looked up and responded the same. "No." Sango glared at them before turning over her purse and allowing all the contents to fall. She shook the final objects from the bottom before looking up at the opened mouth boys. Shippou looked at the mass of tampons, undergarments, brush, and toothbrush. And to his surprise this was just the first layer of objects.

"Do you always carry this much shit in your bag?"

Sango turned her head in front of her and smiled. "Yes. I always carry this much "shit" in my bag." She responded. "You never know when you're gonna need to jet."

"You're not gonna turn into the lady at the grocery stores that stand outside and talk to walls and wear guys' shoes and shit like that, are you?" Shippou asked leaning closer to her. Sango leaned away from the boy before responding.

"My home life is unsatisfying."

"So you'd endure the danger of these Tokyo streets just cuz your home life is unsatisfying?"

"I don't have to live on the streets I can go to the beach or the desert. I could go to Africa, America, or even Afghanistan." She said defensively. Shippou turned to Miroku who was still examining a pair of the girl's panties.

"Miroku, you want in on this?" Miroku looked up at the dark haired beauty. "She says her home life is unsatisfying."

"Well everybody's home life is unsatisfying." Miroku said thinking of his own foster father.

"Yeah, but I think her's is abnormally unsatisfying." The fox added, looking back at Sango.

"Forget it," Sango said pulling back into her bubble. She felt stupid thinking these pricks would understand how she felt.

"No." Miroku said standing up. "Something's wrong if you really carry all this stuff in your purse. Now either you really want to run away or you want us to think that you do." Sango stood up with tears in her eyes.

"Fuck off monk." She said harshly before running off to a secluded part of the library. Miroku stood there dumbfounded for a second before chasing after her. He found her in a corner closed up her shell. And he truly felt something for this girl, something he couldn't quite explain. Sitting next to her, he sighed.

"So what's the matter?"

"You have a problem!" She screamed through choked sobs.

"I have a problem?" Miroku said taken aback.

"You do everything everyone tells you! That is a problem!"

"Well maybe so but I didn't go and dump all my problems on the table for everyone to gawk at, now did I!" Sango looked up with tears trickling silently down her face. "So what's wrong? Is it bad?" She nodded afraid to cry out loud. "What do they do?"

"They ignore me." She whispered just loud enough for the monk to hear.

"Yeah," he said quietly in response. Bravely he reached out his hand and wrapped his arm around her slim trembling figure. She jumped at the unexpected touch but didn't pull away. Secretly she wished someone would hold her like this. Secretly she wished for a shoulder to cry on. Turning into him she sobbed. Miroku wrapped the other arm around the girl and cooed sweet words into her ear. He nuzzled his head into her neck and took in her sent.

The aroma of Japanese Jasmine filled his senses. Sango did the same, smelling the sweet smell of soft incense. They stayed in each other's arms silently taking in each other as if they would never feel this again. When the parted, deep brown eyes met ocean blue ones, Miroku's hand gently glided up to Sango's chin. She held her breath not knowing what to expect as the young monk leaned in and seized her lips. The gentle touch and sweet taste of his lips overwhelmed her.

Fireworks were the least of the sights Sango saw as the deepened the kiss. His tongue parted her lips to explore the cavern of her mouth. She mimicked his movements gaining a soft moan from him. She hid a giggle as he played with her hair. She was doing surprising well for her first time experiencing any of this. She moved her own hands to the back of his neck where she in turn played with the small ponytail.

"Damn." Was the only thing that Miroku could think as the sat entangled in new emotions. He had kissed other girls before but never had his heart skipped beats or feel like it was about to beat its way out of his chest. This girl was different than the rest. She wasn't superficial or stupid. She had secrets, secrets he wanted to know. She had beauty that only stood out when she wanted it and he wanted her to shine with that beauty. He pulled back from the kiss and smiled down at her. Her beautiful brown eyes shined behind the locks of hair that feel to cover her. Another secret was why she would want to hide such a beautiful face.

She leaned into him and sighed. She felt something new with him, something special. He held her tightly as if afraid to let go. They sat like this until Shippou stuck his head around the corner and announced they were all going to chat upstairs. Miroku looked down at the girl cursing the fox for his intrusion, but Sango rose to her feet with a secret smile that he alone knew the meaning to. She walked past Shippou playfully shoving him off balance.

"Come on monk!" Inuyasha called from the stairs. And Miroku moved to follow the other inmates up the stairs.

A/N: I'm done! You have no idea it took me to complete this chapter. And yea I had some requests for Miroku and Sango fluff so there you go. I promise to update soon, but don't shoot me if it takes a little time because school is kicking my ass at the moment not to mention family life sucks. But oh well hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Once again gomenasai for the wait I made you endure.


End file.
